


Everything has changed

by lovexthexflash



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x13 AU, Alternate Universe, Earth-2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexthexflash/pseuds/lovexthexflash
Summary: 2x13 AU - What if E2 Barry and E2 Iris are not only married but have children. Barry just got out of relationship (Patty) and now impersonating his doppelgänger first finds out that he has a wife and the moment they got in 'their' house some little people welcome them home.





	Everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I wanted someone to write it, but in the end I wrote it myself. It took me so long time, because I’m not good writer and wanted to be amazing, plus I studied. Sorry for mistaken tense in advance.

_Earth-2:_

_“L_ _e_ _t’_ _s_ _g_ _o._ _”_ _E2_ _Iris said with_ _seductive voice_ _to E1 Barry._

  _“W_ _he_ _r_ _e_ _are_ _w_ _e_ _going_ _?”_ _he asked._

  _“_ _Home_ _.”_ _and took his hand in hers._

When they came home, he noticed the difference between that house and Joe’s house. They were the same but the couch was white and there were different pictures and photos. Especially different photos. There weren’t photo of _them_ as children but college students, wedding photos, from vacations… before E1 Barry sees in detail all those photos, someone from upstairs called him and _his_ wife.

 

“Mommy! Daddy!” and two little children (a boy and a girl) go to the door to welcome them home with hugs.

 

E2 Iris took the boy in her arms and kissed his forehead. Barry saw the girl who was running to him and opened his arms.

 

“I missed you, Daddy.” The girl whispered to him.

 

At first, he felt his stomach flutter. _Daddy? These are “my” and Iris’ children?!_ _I am a father_ _on this Earth?_ Barry thought to himself. He just gotten out from relationship with Patty and now _this_? Earth-2 **was** his dream world. _Barry’s not only married for Iris but they also have children._ He dreamed about _this_ with his Iris so much, almost his entire life. But Barry got over her with Patty. And now he is kind of brokenhearted because of their parting. Actually, she broke up with him but Barry didn’t admit her that he is The Flash and didn’t want her to prevent her from fulfill her dream. Now they are separated from one another by vast distances but Barry missed her.

 

After all, now he has to focus on _his_ daughter in his arms. _What if they figured out that I’m not E2 Barry because I don’t know her name or his?_ Е1 Barry pushed that thought away when they broke their hug and he could see her particularly. The girl has his eyes and Iris’ crimps. Barry smiled at her.

 

“I missed you too.” he responses to her.

“I drew a picture with all of us.” _his_ daughter told him as giving him her picture.

 

Barry saw on this drawing four people, who are smiling, and under every person there is a name: Mom, Dad, me, Don. _His_ family and behind them there was a small cottage. Seeing this picture his heart melted.

 

“This is so beautiful, sweetheart.” a tear rolled down his face from happiness. “I love it. I love that so much that I will keep it forever.” and the girl smiled. He pulled the drawing in his pocket.

 

Then _his_ son went to hug him and began caressing him as children do. Now Barry knows boy’s name – Don. E1 Barry saw that Don has brown eyes and brown straight hair like Iris. But both of them, Don and Dawn, have light skin like him and E2 Barry, of course _._ E1 Barry raised him up and began kissing all his face. E2 Iris didn’t think he’s suspicious because they are his kids and every parent missed their child. She hugged her daughter and then a blonde middle-aged woman with blue eyes showed up. When he saw her, Barry paled. That was Becky Cooper, his ex-girlfriend. _What was she doing in E2 Barry and Iris’s house?_

 

“They ate chicken and now they were getting ready for bed, Mr. and Mrs. Allen.” the woman said.

“Thanks, Becky. You can go home. We will tackle them.” Iris told her.

 

 _So…she is their babysitter._ Barry thought to himself. _Oh, boy._ Then Becky got her handbag:

 

“Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Allen. Good night kids.”

“Good night, Ms Cooper.”

 

When the front door was closed, E2 Iris said:

 

“Now go to your room and I and Daddy will come soon to see you.”

 

When the children went upstairs, E2 Iris and E1 Barry stayed in the living room. He felt nervous.

 

“I couldn’t say who was smiling more. You or Dawn.” Iris said to him.

 

 _Dawn? Her name is Dawn. It’s nice and beautiful - Don and Dawn Allen. It sounds more like dream but it’s true. Unfortunately, there aren’t Don and Dawn Allen on my Earth. What?! How can I think of it? I just broke off with Patty and I still suffer about our wonderful relationship._ However, now he has to pretend being E2 Iris’s husband. But he can’t just let that Iris get under his skin because that will cause him to forget about Patty and it seems that soon Iris won’t want to be in relationship. _I got over my Iris with Patty. But got over her with another Iris? It doesn’t feel logical and right, does it? I can’t change their role every time. I made a choice and moved on. This is just a mission and I’ll go back to my Earth and live happily after we close the breach._

 

“Honey? Are you alright? You hadn’t said anything.” E2 Iris asked him as she separated him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just…happy.” Barry answered her.

“Ok. So let’s go upstairs, read a tale to kids and then we can get ready go to visit Dad.” said _his_ wife, gave him a quick kiss and took his hand in hers.

When they came upstairs in Don and Dawn’s room, E1 Barry saw how calm they waited them in their beds. And, of course, Iris was reading them a story and Barry stood leaning on the doorframe, while he was watching his family.

For moment he just forgot all about Earth-2 and Patty and looked at them as this is a normally day with his family. He and his beautiful wife with their perfect kids. His dreams being married to Iris, all of them are real and here on Earth-2. Maybe E2 Barry and Iris as in these his dreams spend every night together and saying ‘I love you’ to each other. And the other time being with the kids in a park, toy department, home, etc. And now if Dawn and Don broke something or do some mischief, he wouldn’t be mad at them. E1 Barry loves them even if they aren’t his. Suddenly, she stopped reading and looked at him.

“Bear, could you go on with the tale? I’m going to change my clothes for tonight.”

“Certainly. You needn’t ask.” and she gave him a book showing where to start reading.

Before she left the room she gave a good night kiss on everyone’s forehead and quick kiss on E1 Barry’s lips. He’s starting to get used to it. And on some point Barry likes her kisses. Can someone blame him? _Who doesn’t like her kisses? Who would not like her? Who would not love her? It’s just impossible. She is perfect._ Iris is too perfect for him. Barry can’t have her. They are just best friends. Iris is that kind of woman that can have who she wants. But why Iris will choose him? Even she chose Eddie over him a year ago. _But why I think about this now?_ _It’s been a long time._

Then he looked at _his_ children. All the years of him imagining what it would be like to be with Iris and having children with her came true. E1 Barry thought that his Iris would be a great mom as her doppelgänger _._ He really did enjoy kissing her and Barry never wanted to kiss another woman so hard again.Then it hits him. E1 Barry was not confused anymore. He feels a lot more feelings for Iris than Patty. Now on Earth-2 he’s beginning to feel his buried feelings for his Iris. Then suddenly Barry felt so broken. _But what about her?_ She was still on Earth-1 with no clue what’s happening here. She thinks that he is still broken from his last relationship, and the friendship with Iris is too precious for him to want to risk. The universe is NOT with him. _What if she shut me down again?_ thought to himself and then began to read Don and Dawn the tale. When E1 Barry finished it, he was leaving them sleep but he heard a little voice:

 

“Daddy, I can’t sleep.” That was Dawn.

 

 _And now what?_ What is he supposed to do about it? Barry hasn’t experience with children. He wasn’t someone’s father before. There wasn’t time to think. E1 Barry has to do something… he has to do something NOW. Thank God, she was already lifting her arms up for him to carry her.

 

Barry reached down and took her up into his arms. He found out she smelled like a baby shampoo. Instinctively he was rubbing small circles into her back. The little girl merely yawned in response as she rested her cheek against E1 Barry's shoulder and started drifting off back to sleep. Holding her in his arm he noticed that Dawn was so small and frail that he felt sense to protect her from all the evils of this world. Barry continued to hold her tight to him long after he heard her snoring.

 

E1 Barry met E2 Barry and Iris’ children an hour ago but it’s enough time to get close to them. He already loves Dawn and Don. _Maybe because they are my children, well not my children… and show me E2 Barry and Iris’s love which I **want** with my Iris… well, not my Iris – E1 Iris who will probably laugh in my face when I told her about our __doppelgangers_ _and my dreams. Well, she won’t_ _laugh in my face because we’re best friends and we respect each other. More possible is taking it as a joke._ If Iris does that, she will break his heart again. But he can’t just go back on Earth-1 and tell her to marry him and have his babies just because of their doppelgangers and Barry’s wants. Or maybe worse… E1 Iris will agree because Barry will be upset and depressed if he can’t move on. E1 Barry can’t tell how will act if he don’t be with Iris or no longer see Dawn and Don. _The easiest decision is to not tell her about this… about Earth-2._ _Iris won’t know why I act like that, but this will be for the best._

### 

_Then E1 Barry left Dawn on her bed and he and his wife went to see Joe, who doesn’t hate him, because Barry gave his daughter children and E2 Iris don’t work in elite force against metahumans. But as in ‘The Flash’ Joseph is killed by Deathstorm, E2 Ronnie Raymond. When E1 Barry, Cisco, Harry and Jesse came back, the breach is closed and Jay Garrick isn’t killed by Zoom. Also, he is not Zoom or Hunter Zolomon and stays in Earth-1 with Caitlin (but their relationship won’t be shown in this fanfic). But when Barry is back, “everything” has changed._

 

###  _(“You’re everything to me and you always have been.” – Barry Allen, 2x21)_ _;)_


End file.
